The present application relates generally to an intake manifold.
Internal combustion engines have utilized air intake manifolds with progressively lighter materials to improve weight efficiency for acceleration performance and fuel economy. The progression to lighter materials has included cast iron, aluminum, and more recently injection-molded thermoplastics.
Differing manufacturing and assembly methods are in widespread use, from lost core injection molding to welded assemblies of multiple injection-molded pieces. However, injection molding requires customization of each injection-molding tool to meet the requirements of the particular application, particularly to the type of internal combustion engine, e.g., 4 cylinders or 6 cylinders of inline or V architecture, etc. Each piece must be evaluated and may need adjustments to customize the flow, power loss, and vibration an/or acoustical optimization. These adjustments add cost and time to the development cycle and the total engine programs.
An improved modular construction for an intake manifold is needed that reduces customization of each piece.